<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comet by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440818">Comet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meteorite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurisuta has strange powers and they are going out of control. When Ben comes to stay at her shrine as a foreign exchange student, her powers affect the Omnitrix in a strange way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meteorite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was meditating at my hearth of my shrine. I was wearing my priestess kimono and staring into the flames.</p><p>Different aliens passed through the images in the fire, all the same person. Ben Tennyson.</p><p>So at last the High Priestess, diplomat of Earth, would meet its greatest hero.</p><p>Ugh. I hated being the High Priestess. It usually meant a lot of diplomatic actions and things. Boring stuff.</p><p>I stood, sensing someone behind me, and was in front of him in a second.</p><p>“Whoa. Fast.” Ben said. “They told me your were powerful, but your as fast as XLR8!”</p><p>I grinned. This was going to be fun.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Ben had been partnered with the Priestess by the Plumbers.</p><p>Her name was Kurisuta Hikawa. She was beautiful and powerful. And somehow unreachable. His usual confidence died.</p><p>She was so respectable. She seemed kinda out of his league.</p><p>“So um...” Ben stammered.</p><p>“We’re partners now.” Kuri said. “Don’t worry I don’t need to ask any questions. I know about all your aliens and the way you fight. And most of everything else is in your aura.”</p><p>“You can see Auras, like Gwen?” Ben said, forgetting his nervousness in his curiosity.</p><p>“Well not like her exactly.” Kuri said. “Gwen is an Anodite. Her power comes from Mana. Mana is the physical energy from all living things. I am a priestess. My power comes from spiritual energy inside me, called reiki. It’s inside all human beings. It is the special ability that only humans have. Did you think only aliens have powers?”</p><p>“Whoa!” Ben said. “Can you teach me?”</p><p>He thought about what he could do if he could harness power in his human form.</p><p>Kuri grinned. “Not a chance. The world isn’t ready for you to be THAT powerful.”</p><p>Ben laughed too. This was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben awoke early in the morning. He entered the main area of the shrine and found Kuri meditating.</p><p>She looked so beautiful, so unreachable in the light of the fire.</p><p>He quietly sat next to her to meditate as well.</p><p>Kuri didn’t move, and she was quiet. She was even glowing with spiritual energy.</p><p>But her hand fell to her side, and grasped his.</p><p>Ben was surprised. She was holding his hand.</p><p>“What sort of priestess are you?” Ben asked. “What are your powers?”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>I smiled at him and shook myself out of my trance.</p><p>“I am a sacred priestess.” I said. “I have great power over the spirit. I can heal and I can purify. There is much more, but I can’t tell you all my secrets.”</p><p>I winked at him.</p><p>Ben blushed.</p><p>“I could kiss you.” I grinned. “I might lose my powers. I’m supposed to be pure.”</p><p>“So we can’t—-“</p><p>I laughed and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Connection to the Aliens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was dreaming.</p><p>When I dream I go to a place called Otherworld.</p><p>I was seated in the grove there, when I heard a commotion.</p><p>I turned and noticed a small crowd of aliens coming towards me.</p><p>I recognized them as the aliens from Ben’s Omnitrix.</p><p>I stood and bowed formally.</p><p>They all bowed back and began to speak together.</p><p>“Your the priestess.”</p><p>“The priestess!”</p><p>“We finally get to meet you!”</p><p>“Such an honor, such an honor.”</p><p>I soothed them all with a hand. Ben walked through the crowd.</p><p>“Sorry about all this.” He laughed sheepishly. “They all wanted to meet you. I-I don’t know how this is even possible.”</p><p>I laughed. “Didn’t you know, Ben? I’m a priestess, anything is possible.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>“So you and I can share dreams.” Ben said. “And all the aliens know you because you have some kind of status in the universe, like me.”</p><p>I frowned at that, but nodded. “I’m not a hero or anything, but I’m kind of a representative of the best of humanity. Humans used to have powers like me, but most people let the mundane, everyday of life cloud out their spiritual energy. Either that or selfishness and Maram, or darkness, taints their energy.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’d really like my cousin Gwen.” Ben said uncertainly.</p><p>“I really like you Ben.” I smiled. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goodbye?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was dreaming.</p><p>Of course Kuri was there. But this time she was really there. Sharing his dream.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude!” She was flustered and blushing.</p><p>“I was...dreaming about you anyway.” Ben admitted.</p><p>“No this is bad, real bad.” She moved to jump off the building.</p><p>“NO!” Ben grabbed her.</p><p>“Ben. Let go.”</p><p>He woke up as she plummeted to her death.</p><p>Ben tried to shake it off, but he couldn’t. Something was after her, he knew that now. He had to protect her. And he couldn’t do that here.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>I woke up fresh as a daisy and went to meditate with Ben like we did every morning.</p><p>I went to the hearth, and sitting on the altar was a note.</p><p>“Kuri,</p><p>You’re in danger with me here. I know that now. I’m making you a target. I have to deal with whatever’s after you. But I’ll be back. I promise.</p><p>Ben”</p><p>I sank to the ground. The flame in the hearth went out.</p><p>I screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome Home With A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was shopping for groceries. The loneliness was suffocating.</p><p>Without Ben here, to make me laugh and smile, to make it better, I had never realized how lonely I was.</p><p>I had never known.</p><p>Would he protect me forever, and never come home?</p><p>“Why are you crying?” Ben stood there, smiling. “Kuri.”</p><p>“Welcome home!” I hugged him close.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Ben knew now the best way to protect her was at her side.</p><p>It may be selfish, but he was too lonely without her.</p><p>He couldn’t just hang out with Gwen and Kevin anymore. Not without missing Kuri. They were a couple, and he wanted...</p><p>And she cried for him. She missed him.</p><p>That made him happy.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Ugh…as if dreaming about him wasn't enough…this time I dream about him…and he's there when I wake up!</p><p>My best friend Reiko asked me what my perfect kiss would be. I told her...that my perfect kiss would be if it was cloudy and really cold, so we could see our breath, and it would be just barely snowing…little ice flecks. And we would be talking, and I would turn to go, and he would grab my shoulder…and turn me around…and kiss me. I would be surprised, but then I would return the kiss.</p><p>Well last night I dreamed about that kiss…with Ben. Let me explain. I was standing with him and I recognized the background was the same as the one from the kiss I was talking about. We were talking, I don't remember about what, and then I turned to leave, and he grabbed my shoulder.</p><p>"Wait a second," he said.</p><p>I turned and he had this half-smile…and then…he kissed me.</p><p>I woke up then, in the middle of the night, and Ben was in my room.</p><p>"Huh?" I said. "B-Ben?"</p><p>"Ah…I-I'm sorry!" he said, a bit frantically. "I shouldn't have come in your room, but you called me!"</p><p>"In my sleep…" I replied. "Did I say anything in particular?"</p><p>"Just my name…" he said, confused. "You were yelling…it woke me."</p><p>"Wait…I was literally yelling?" I asked. "Or did I like, do it with my mind, like last time?"</p><p>"Your mind," Ben said.</p><p>"Good," I said.</p><p>He sat down on the bed. "Why did you call? What was so terrible about your dream?"</p><p>I blushed. "Ah…it was nothing. I'm not going to tell you. Are you excited about the New Year? You’ll have to meet my family...”</p><p>“Uh...yeah.” Ben said. “It’s your birthday right?”</p><p>“Yeah but no one will notice...” I sighed. “Oh...that sounds selfish.”</p><p>“It’s not selfish to want to have a good birthday.” Ben grinned. “I promise. You’ll have a good one. I’ll make sure of it. To make up for...you know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I headed to Ben’s room.</p><p>He was playing video games.</p><p>I sat on the bed. "So…you never told me if you were excited," I said.</p><p>"About what?" he asked, concentrating on what he was doing.</p><p>"New Years," I replied. "Look, I was just wondering, Ben…would you, um…do something fun with me that day? My birthday's always a mess, and I thought if we did something together, no one could possibly think I was being selfish…"</p><p>“I TOLD you. It’s not selfish to want a good birthday.” He turned around. "Okay. We'll have fun!"</p><p>I know I blushed because he did too, and then I left the room.</p><p>But Ben surprised me again.</p><p>That night he crawled in my window as Chromastone. He hadn’t changed back yet.</p><p>"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him.</p><p>"Waiting," he replied.</p><p>I sighed. "You gonna change back."</p><p>"I was waiting…for you," he said. And then he kissed me.</p><p>Kissing me as a human is one thing, but kissing me as an alien...too weird! I spirit punched him, and he flew into a nearby light pole, full of absorbed energy.</p><p>I went back to bed, and when I woke up, Ben came into the kitchen with a bruise on his cheek.</p><p>“Did you have to hit so hard?” Ben said mournfully.</p><p>I just laughed. “What do you want? I’ve never kissed an alien before! You totally shocked me!”</p><p>“I was impatient.” He explained. “I didn’t wanna wait for the time out.” He stared in my eyes. “It’s still me.”</p><p>“I know.” I grinned. “Next time I’ll be prepared. It’ll be great!”</p><p>“Next time?!”</p><p>I laughed again.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Something weird happened with Ben again. I was outside looking at the stars and I heard the fluttering of wings. Jetray fell…from the sky. I tried to catch him, but he landed in the bushes. He stood and shook off the leaves.</p><p>"B-Ben…" I said.</p><p>He walked up to me…and collapsed, timing out, broken and bloody. I caught him.</p><p>"S-Sorry," he said, jumping back, and then wincing.</p><p>"Ben, you're hurt!" I said, then grabbed him and pulled him in the house and got out the first aid kit and dressed the wound in his stomach as best I could.</p><p>"Why did you help me?" he asked softly when I was done.</p><p>"Because, Ben, we’re...I guess…"</p><p>"No," Ben shook his head. "You have feelings for me, Kuri." He winced a little bit.</p><p>"What?!" I exclaimed. “This is SO not the time!"</p><p>"Sure…" he smirked, and then winced again.</p><p>"Stop moving you idiot!" I said. "You'll re-open your wounds!"</p><p>"I…have to leave now," he said, and went to touch his Omnitrix.</p><p>"No, Ben," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't let you fight in your condition. You'll just get hurt again, and I won't be there to help you."</p><p>He smirked again. "You worried about me?"</p><p>"N-No…" I said. "Ugh! Stop doing that!"</p><p>"What?" replied Ben.</p><p>"Charming me!" I replied.</p><p>"I can't help it," he said, smiling, then looked at the sky. “People are in danger. I have to go. It has to be me.”</p><p>He turned to leave, but again, I stopped him.</p><p>"Ben…let me try something," I said. "You saved my life once, the least I can do is return the favor."</p><p>I unwrapped the untidy, bloodstained dressing I had put on his wound.</p><p>"Wh-What are you—"</p><p>"Calm down," I said. "I need you to relax. My mom's a nurse. I know this stuff."</p><p>I placed a hand on the wound, and concentrated. It closed immediately.</p><p>"You…healed me?!" Ben said incredulously.</p><p>"It would've killed you to fight, wounded like that," I snapped. I was angry because I knew he was right. I do care about him. "I saved your life, because you saved mine once…"</p><p>I left then, leaving him on the deck.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Later Kuri knocked on Ben’s door.</p><p>"Come in," he said.</p><p>Ben realized he might’ve pushed her too much about her feelings. He couldn’t help it. He was direct, and frustrated.</p><p>But now she might turn him down. Damn. He couldn’t bear that.</p><p>“Kuri, I—“</p><p>“No way,” Kuri said. “Me first.”</p><p>She was silent for a second. Ben felt dread knot in his stomach.</p><p>“I like you.” Kuri said finally. “Human or alien, it doesn’t matter. I thought, if I’d lost you today I’d—nn!”</p><p>She gasped and put a hand to her stomach, in the same area that Ben had been wounded earlier. She put a hand there, and it came back with blood on it.</p><p>"Ah…Ben!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Kuri!" he exclaimed, not sure what to do. He was as shocked as she was.</p><p>All he could think was how this was his fault. She’d healed him and now...damn!</p><p>"F-First aid kit! In the living room!" she yelled, sitting down on the bed. More of a yell-whisper… she looked like she was in too much pain for a real yell.</p><p>Ben was back in less than a second with the first aid kit.</p><p>She grabbed the gauze and tried to wrap it herself, but Ben took it from her, making her lie down and wrapping it.</p><p>"Don't ever heal anyone again," Ben said seriously, angry with himself, not her. He was the hero. And he’d let her get hurt.</p><p>He picked her up (she winced) and put her in his bed and tucked her in like she was a little kid.</p><p>xxx</p><p>I was on the phone with Reiko the other day and we both agree that we want a kiss for New Years.</p><p>"If a guy kisses you on New Years, then you're meant to be," I said to my best friend, seriously. "And it'll happen for you. You have your boyfriend. I have…"</p><p>"You have Ben," she replied, teasing me.</p><p>"That's not funny," I replied. "It's not like that would ever happen, no matter how much I like him…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>